Tatsuya Asami
is of the Timerangers. The protagonist, he is a 22 year old martial artist who was "drafted" into the team to unlock the Chrono Changers. Biography Timeranger He refuses to accept fate and his heritage as future CEO of his father's company. He believes that people can control their own destiny, but only if they fight for a desirable future. After joining the Timerangers, Tatsuya decides to move out of his father's house and uses his savings to rent the building that would be the Timeranger's home. Tatsuya works as a Karate Teacher at Tomorrow Research. When operating the Robo formations, Tatsuya is usually in charge of accessing the finisher moves to recapture the Londerz Prisoners by wielding a miniature version of the Space-Time Sword/Chrono Divider to mimic the movement pattern. In the finale, one year after the final battle, Tatsuya continues to live freely by himself choosing this lifestyle until he feels that he is ready to join his father's company. Although Yuri is the team leader, Tatsuya is the driving force of the Timerangers, essentially acting as field commander during the battles. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRenger to GoRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Tatsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He and his team were seen fighting alongside with the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger team. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Tatsuya and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tatsuya, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and a Dogormin. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TimeRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. TimeRed Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 1 *V-Rex (Inherited from Fire) Arsenal *Chrono Changer *V Commander (Inherited from Fire) *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolBlaster *DV Defender (Inherited from Fire) Attacks *''Overheat: Charging his Spark Vector, TimeRed extends an energy blade from his sword which can strike multiple foes at once *''Vector End Beat Three: ''TimeRed's signature sword attack, an energized cross slash with the Spark and Arrow Vectors in the formation of 3 o'clock. Ranger Key The is Tatsuya Asami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TimeRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. The Timeranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TimeRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tatsuya received his key and became TimeRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-fourth Red, TimeRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A copy of TimeRed was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tatsuya Asami is portrayed by (Played as "永井 マサル"), who also portrayed Captain Ryuuya Asami. As TimeRed, his suit actor was . Notes *He is the first Red Ranger to not achieve the title of either leader or second-in-command. *Tatsuya is the last of many Sentai Heroes to have his name either be or contain the kanji for . *He is the second Red Ranger to inherit the Sixth Ranger's mecha and weapon after said Ranger's death, with the first being Geki/TyrannoRanger. **The difference being that unlike Geki, Tatsuya doesn't obtain a new form using the Sixth Ranger's arsenal. *TimeRed represents the Timerangers for the Timeranger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. See also External links *TimeRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TimeRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers